Rain's Love
by Kiri Yamanaki
Summary: Help me please. i need reviews for help! Naruto fanfic. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and others included.


Summary: When Naruto and his friends meet the new girls at the academy, love will spark and for some, sadness is just around the corner. But when an enemy kidnaps some of the ninjas, will the love that joins some be strong enough to save them? Or will the kidnapped ninjas be gone forever?

(I finally have a title XDD I'm so happy )

Rain's Love

Ayaka stood up, her blonde hair hanging down. "Great, another day of ninja training," she yawned. She walked over to her mirror and began brushing her hair, her purple highlights shining. She sighed as she walked over to her door. She turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Ayaka arrived at the academy a little early. Today was the day they would receive teams.

"Alright," Iruka shouted, "Everyone file over. We'll begin announcing teams shortly."

Ayaka smiled, she was really excited. She hoped she would be on a team with Akina and Fumie.

" Alright, Team 1, Akina, Ayaka, and Fumie," Iruka began," Team 2, Nikki, Tori, and Kiiro, Team 3………………, Team 7, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, Team 8, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, Team 9, Lee, Tenten, and Neji, and Team 10, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Ayaka ran over to her new teammates, smiling. She hugged them, spinning in a circle. "I can't believe it! WOOHOO," she said excitedly. Akina stared wide-eyed, smiling. Fumie grinned as she jumped with Ayaka, and after a while, she slipped and fell, laughing. Ayaka and Akina laughed, helping her up.

"You must two are sisters, yet look and act nothing alike," said a mysterious voice behind Ayaka and Akina.

Ayaka turned around. "And who might you be," she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Your sensei," the man the voice belonged to said, "The names Shiro."

Akina pointed at him, "You're Kiiro's older brother!" He nodded. Ayaka looked at him long and hard. "Yeah! Wow, I didn't know you were an instructor. Well, I must say I am honored to have you as my sensei."

Shiro smiled, "Well that's good to hear. And I know you are Ayaka. And this is your sister Akina," he pointed to her as he said that, "And you must be Fumie, the clumsy one."

"I AM NOT CLUMSY," Fumie veinpopped and took a step forward only to slip and fall. Shiro chuckled.

"Being clumsy isn't so bad," Ayaka said helping her up.

"You would know," Akina replied.

"Hey, be nice," Ayaka said as she glared at her sister.

"Well, we're going to train with a few of the teams, Team 2, 7, and 9. We're meeting them in a few minutes, so get your headbands and weapons," Shiro said. The girls nodded and did as they were told. When they got back to Shiro, they began to leave.

"Okay, let's talk about ourselves," Shiro said, "I'm 26, and I love being a ninja. Also, this is my first all girl team. I love animals and gardening. I hate unnecessary killing. And lastly, I'm glad to be your sensei."

"Ooo! Me next," Ayaka said jumping up and down, "Ok, ok, I'm 13. I absolutely lovelovelove ramen. I like animals and the color purple."

"I'm Akina. I am 13 also, and the sister of Ayaka. I also love animals. I love sushi and the color blue. As you've noticed, my sister and I are nothing alike."

"Hmm...Well, I like beef flavored ramen, and I like to train most of the time," Fumie started, "I also like dogs, foxes, and bats...and the color orange is my favorite! Nya!"

"Well now that we know a little more about each other, that should help us get along," Shiro grinned, "We're almost there." Ayaka mentally started to list all the people who were on the teams 'Ok, there's us and then there's Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Tori, Nikki, and Kiiro. Hmm……I get to meet a few new people, and see Tori and Nikki again. I wonder what Naruto is like…..he was kind of cute.'

"We're here," Shiro said. The girls turned to face the three other teams, smiling.

"So, let's introduce ourselves and what team we are part of," a silver-haired man said, "My name's Kakashi. My team is team 7 and I am the sensei. We'll go around, so everyone get in a circle." As the teams got in a circle, Ayaka made sure she was next to Naruto, as well as Tori. "Ok, we'll start with the person on my left," Kakashi said.

"My name is Gai Lee," he said, posing, "My team is team 9 and I am the sensei."

"My name is Shiro, and my team is team 1. I am the sensei of that team."

"Hello. My name is Rei and I am the sensei of team 2," she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Akina and I am on team 1."

"I'm Sasuke, and I'm part of team 7."

"I'm Fumie, and I also belong to team 1."

"I'm Neji and I belong to team 9 as well."

"I'm Rock Lee, and I belong to the youthful team, team 9," he also posed, exactly like his sensei.

"I'm Nikki, and I am on a team 2."

"My name's Tori and I am on team 2 with Nikki."

"The name's Ayaka. My sister Akina and I are on team 1 with Fumie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm on team 7, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe It!"

"My name is Sakura. I am on team 7 with Sasuke and this lump head Naruto."

"Hey, I'm Kiiro. I am on team 2 with Nikki and Tori."

"Hi. I'm Tenten," she said with a slightly annoyed smile, "I'm part of team 9." Ayaka looked around. All of the people seemed nice, except that Neji guy. And Gai and Lee scared her slightly. It was nice to know everyone's name, but Ayaka wanted to know about the people more.

"Now that we know everyone's name," Kakashi interrupted Ayaka's thoughts, "pair up with someone on a different team than you and we will begin training." As everyone moved into couples, Ayaka found herself hoping she could get to Naruto first. "Umm…N-Naruto," she began, slightly stuttering, "Could we pair together?"

"Sure," he said smiling, "Sorry if I was a little annoying back there."

"Really," Ayaka said feeling a wave of relief rush over her, "Oh, that's ok. I don't think you were annoying, just stating your goal."

"Well, thanks, let's get ready," Naruto said with a slight blush. Ayaka nodded.

"Now," Shiro began, "I'll be giving you instructions. You and your partner will begin training. You will practice battling, so take your partner and go somewhere where you won't interfere with other groups."

The teams began to disappear, leaving Naruto and Ayaka to train in that area.

"So, uh…how should we start," Ayaka asked, feeling herself slightly blush.

"Umm… let's start with our knowledge of jutsus. I'll transform into one and you name it."

"Let's fight," Ayaka said, feeling a twinge of confidence.

"Ok," Naruto smiled, "but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Oh I don't," Ayaka said pulling out some kunai.

"Good," said Naruto as he did some hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A massive amount of Naruto clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "This is my best technique," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really," Ayaka asked, smiling as she in turn did some hand seals. "Well, this is my ultimate technique." She transformed, with fox ears and a tail, and a fox by her side. "This is Mikan, and she and I are going to kick your butt," Ayaka stuck out her tongue. Naruto stood there, amazement in his eyes as Ayaka lunged at him, kunai ready and Mikan by her side. 'Wow, she's fast,' he thought as he jumped out of the way, 'I wonder where she learned that technique.'

Suddenly, Ayaka punched Naruto in the cheek. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he flew back into a tree. Naruto grabbed onto the branch and swung himself to break his fall. Ayaka smiled up at him, her hand on her hip as she waited for him to come down. Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth, wincing as his fingers brushed against his now bruised cheek.

"That was pretty good." Naruto complimented from his seat in the tree.

"Thanks…I guess you're alright too…" She said, dodging a clone and punching it in the stomach, which caused it to disappear instantly.

"So, now what," Naruto asked, standing up on the branch he was on. 'What technique do I use now,' he thought. He jumped down, being careful not to land in the bush below him. He landed with a thud, as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. He smiled before throwing it at Ayaka. Ayaka opened her mouth to say something, but soon shut it to dodge Naruto's kunai. As she turned to throw one back at him, she was faced with three Narutos. Ayaka quickly pulled out a kunai and sliced each one in turn, knowing that the real Naruto was not amongst them. "Come out come out wherever you are Naruto," Ayaka said in a sly voice. There was no return, or movement for that matter. 'He's not coming out, is he… not without trouble,' Ayaka told herself.

Fumie pointed her index finger at the Neji boy. "I, Fumie Suzuki, challenge you to a fight Neji Hyuuga!"

"You mean a practice battle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh...Same thing!"

"Whatever."

"YAY! Anyways...," she took out a kunai knife and ran towards him, only to trip about half way there. Neji sweatdropped as Fumie skidded to his feet. Neji took a step back, "How are you going to be in a real battle? You'll practically be dead."

Fumie glared up at him, "Be quiet, Hyuuga! It's not my fault I'm accident prone!"

Neji looked down at her, "Actually..."

"Not one word...," she seethed, standing up as she brushed herself off, "Okay...I'm ready..." 'I think...,' she told herself.

She took a step forward, careful not to fall this time. Neji backed away, in fear that she may seriously hurt him or herself. Fumie pulled out a kunai and charged at Neji, not falling for a first. "Hah! I got you this time Hyuuga," she yelled as she got ready to lunge at him. Neji stepped to the side, avoiding her attack, or so he thought. Fumie turned to face him and fell, stabbing Neji with the kunai by accident as she did so. She looked at him, lying on the ground bleeding. "OH MY GOSH," she yelled, kneeling down to the bleeding Neji, "OH MY GOSH…you're gonna die and it's all my fault!" She began running around, tears barely forming in her eyes.

"Umm…Fumie…I'm okay," Neji said sitting up, "I promise. It's just a minor wound, sure it'll take time to heal, but I'll be okay." Fumie looked at him, the slightest bit of concern in her eyes, "Are you sure?" Neji nodded. "Then let's resume our battle," she said, pulling out a few shuriken. Neji stood up, wincing a little from the pain of his wound. He turned to her, "Right." He performed some hand seals, "Byakugan!"

'Oh crap,' Fumie thought as she ran from Neji, 'I've heard of this technique. It allows him to see my chakra coil system. I have to stay as far away from him as possible.' Neji ran at Fumie full speed, "I will not go easy on you," he yelled as he ran. Fumie winced as she thought of what may happen next.

Lee smiled, his teeth shining as he did. "Well, I guess we better get busy training," he said. Nikki nodded, "Or else we'll get in trouble." Lee stood there a minute, apparently thinking about something. Nikki blinked for a second before jumping on Lee's back. "Hey LEE-KUN!" she said, "Let's train together!"

"O-okay," Lee said a little surprised, "but to train, you have to get off my back."

"Oh, right," Nikki said climbing off, "Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. Lee smiled and nodded. "Shall we begin," he asked. Nikki smiled as she nodded. Lee bent over, and pulled down his leg warmers. He then took off weights, throwing them over to the side. They landed with a huge thud, causing dust to rise. Nikki looked at the weights then him, amazement in her eyes as she straightened herself. Lee backed a few feet away, as did Nikki. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Nikki pulled out a kunai. She threw it at Lee. He dodged it with amazing speed, causing Nikki to stand there a moment, surprised.

"I'm Sakura, shall we train together," Sakura asked Kiiro. He nodded, a blush creeping along his face, his blue eyes shining. "I'd like that," he said with a smile. Sakura smiled also, "Ok, so, where should we train?"

"How about by the waterfall?"

"Sounds great." They ran to the waterfall with ease. Sakura and Kiiro took up battle positions, taking out shuriken and kunai. They stood silently, waiting for the other to make a move. Kiiro threw his first kunai at Sakura, running up to her as she dodged it. Sakura jumped back as she saw Kiiro heading for her. "I can't hurt you," he said standing there, "I just can't."

"What are you talking about," she asked, her green eyes widening, "What do you mean you can't hurt me?"

"I just can't hurt a girl."

"Well," Sakura laughed, "and why not?"

"I've never been able to," Kiiro said as he sat down. Sakura shook her head and sat down too. "Well, how will we train then," Sakura asked, anger in her voice.

"Let's use our knowledge and test each other." Sakura shrugged. At least they were training. It wasn't her fault they weren't fighting though.

Akina took a step forward. "Sasuke, would you like to train with me," she asked, a little worried of what his reaction would be. Sasuke shrugged. "You're the only one left. I'm not training with that weirdo Tori, and Tenten is nice, so she can train with her."

"Ok," Akina smiled. 'Tori is not a weirdo, but that's his opinion and I won't try to change it because it isn't my place,' she thought with anger. Sasuke began walking over to an area of forest. "We'll train here," Akina asked. Sasuke nodded. "Okay," Akina said as she padded a few feet from Sasuke. She pulled out a kunai and set it on the ground. She did a few handseals, and the kunai turned into a fox. "This is my friend Kit. She is going to help me," Akina said with a smirk.

"Ok, whatever." Sasuke too did some hand seals. "Gokakyu no Jutsu," he yelled as a large fireball appeared and headed straight for Akina. She jumped to the nearest tree, a smile creeping onto her face. 'Wow, he's powerful and cute. No wonder most of the village girls like him,' she thought.

"Why are you hiding in that tree," Sasuke asked, running that way.

"Why do you ask," Akina replied. She jumped down, almost landing on him. She jumped back, her face slightly red. He took a step forward, smirking, "Why's your face red Akina?" She looked away, not answering him. She turned and ran a few feet to another tree, clumsily climbing it. Sasuke smiled as he walked toward the tree Akina was in. Kit ran at Sasuke, jumping on his back with claws extended. Akina hoped Kit could keep him distracted for a while. Sasuke shook Kit off, being gentle to the fox. He threw a kunai in the direction of the tree Akina was in. All of a sudden Akina screamed in pain. Her body twitched and shuddered, then she was quiet. Sasuke's heart jumped as he ran over to the tree she was in. When he arrived there, he saw Akina; only she looked different, way different. She stood taller, with a slightly scared, slightly amazed look on her face. She had fox ears and a tail, and black angel wings. With her hair down and all her features, she was very pretty, at least in Sasuke's eyes.

Tori stood there, slightly wary. "So, I guess we're training together huh," she asked Tenten. Tenten nodded, "Guess so."

"I really don't like fighting, but I guess I will if I have to," Tori said with a sweat drop. She wasn't too comfortable with fighting. She wanted to be a medical ninja, but she knew she had to become a regular ninja for defense reasons. Tenten smiled, a bit of amusement in her eyes. "Well, we can go over jutsus and things. If we pretend we fought when the sensei come by, we won't really have to I guess." Tori cheered up, "Really!" Tenten nodded as she smiled again, "But you have to promise one day we will really have a training fight." Tori nodded, confidence in her smile, "Alright Tenten, you're on!" The girls sat on the ground, a few feet apart. "So," Tenten began, "which hand seal is this?"

"Uh……Rat?"

"Yeah! Correct!"

Tori smiled. She was proud she knew her hand seals by heart.

"Come on Naruto, I won't hurt you," Ayaka said slyly. She hoped he would show a sign of where he was. There was slight movement in a bush a few feet from her. Mikan dashed over silently, trying to make as little noise as possible. When she reappeared, she bore a slight cut on her left front paw. "C'mon Naruto, please," Ayaka said in a flirty voice, "I won't hurt you too bad." The bush moved again, this time revealing Naruto. He coughed and appeared with a few scratches. "It was a thorn bush," he said sadly and he wiped one of his wounds on his shirt. Ayaka chuckled. "So it was." She walked over to him and pulled out a band-aid. She carefully placed it on his worst wound, being gentle as she could. "There all better," she said bearing a grin.

"Thanks," he said, looking up at her with one of his Naruto grins. She smiled in return, her face slightly pink. Naruto tilted his head, still smiling. He took a step forward, peering in her face, amusement in his blue eyes. "Why are you red Ayaka-chan," he asked, blue eyes sparkling. She placed her hands over her face.

"I-I-I'm not red," she stuttered, turning her back to him.

"Ok, ok," he replied with a smirk, "I believe you." Ayaka turned around to face him.

"Thank you," she said, her face going back to its normal color. She straightened up, brushing hair out of her face. "What should we do," she asked Naruto, picking up Mikan and petting her.

"Let's finish our fight," he suggested, as he walked over to pet Mikan. Mikan let him pet her, but only if Ayaka held her. "Why, so Mikan and I can beat you," Ayaka asked, laughing. Naruto chuckled, "No, so **I** can beat **you**."

Ayaka raised an eyebrow, "Really, what makes you think you can?"

"My power and respect."

"Give it a shot, I guess," Ayaka said confidently. Naruto lunged at her, his face calm as ever. It was almost as if he wasn't too serious, just doing what he had to do.

Fumie jumped and climbed up the nearest tree, jumping across the narrow way to the next. 'If I can stay up here and away from him, I'll be safe…I hope.'

"Why are you hiding Fumie," Neji asked, "I won't hurt you, just your chakra."

"That'd still be considered hurting me, Hyuuga," Fumie yelled from her tree.

"So it would," Neji said as he chuckled, "So it would."

"Well, I'll fight you if you can find me!"

Neji ran, following her voice to an area of trees. He climbed one and looked around. He spotted movement in the tree nearby.

"Found you," Neji shouted as he pulled out a kunai and jumped toward the movement. Fumie blocked, almost falling off the tree. They both jumped down from the tree. Neji lunged at her while Fumie pulled out a shuriken to throw at him. He stopped to block and Fumie took the time to lunge at him. Being her clumsy self, she fell on Neji, moving her weapon so she didn't hurt him. They both went wide-eyed as Fumie scrambled off him.

"S-Sorry H-Hyuuga," Fumie stammered as she blushed. Neji blushed too, his white eyes expressionless. He was too stunned for words, so all he could do was nod. They sat there for a while, both blushing bright red. Finally Neji stood up. "We'll call it a tie," he said still slightly blushing.

"Yeah," Fumie nodded, "Let's head back to the sensei."

Lee came at Nikki full speed. She could either stand there and pull out a kunai, or she could move around and throw some shuriken. She began to move, slipping a shuriken from her pouch. If Lee noticed her movements, he thought nothing of them. He veered her way, slowing as he closed it. Nikki was prepared. She threw a shuriken, still backing away, now at a run. Lee dodged it, still coming fast. Nikki ran toward the nearby trees, and proceeded to get to the top of one. She pulled another one and threw it at Lee from her hiding space. This one had more luck. It skimmed his cheek, causing a cut to form and blood to drip. He winced slightly as he came to a stop. He looked all around him as if expecting to see her clearly. She smirked as she jumped down from the tree, pulling out her katars. Now she was ready, and serious. Lee smiled as she approached.

"Good job," he said, acknowledging her with a nod of his head. His black hair was ruffled by the wind as was Nikki's blonde. She smiled her hazel eyes expressionless, as if lost in thought.

"Thanks." Rock Lee turned his back to her, facing the direction of the wind.

"Want to go back to the sensei?" he asked.

"Sure," Nikki replied putting her katars away.

They began walking through the forest to the place where they left their teachers.

Sakura stood up. "Listen Kiiro," she started, "We're supposed to be fighting each other and training, not sitting here quizzing each other. We'll probably have to do that later. But if we aren't going to fight, let's head back to Kakashi and the other sensei."

"Good point," he said as he shook his orange hair. "You want to know something Sakura? I don't want to be a regular ninja, I want to be a Medic-nin."

"But you have to at least train to protect yourself," she replied. Kiiro smiled and stood up, "Thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome. Shall we start heading back?" He began to run, not answering her question with words, but with action. She began running too, soon catching up to him, both of them laughing.

Akina sat down, too stunned to move. Her black wings folded and her fox ears twitched.

"What is with that," Sasuke asked wide-eyed.

"Hell if I know."

"Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

"No, I feel alright, it's just……I have no clue why I have these."

Sasuke climbed the tree and sat down next to Akina. His face was concerned and confused. Akina stood up, careful not to loose her balance. "Maybe we should head back to Rei and Kakashi," she said looking at him with scared purple eyes. He nodded, also standing. Akina looked at him, smiled, and spread her wings. She jumped and glided down, leaving a speechless Sasuke in the tree. He climbed down the tree quickly.

"That was amazing," he said with a smirk.

"Wasn't it? I felt like I'd done it my whole life, and I wasn't scared at all," she said amazed. "But I've had enough excitement for one day. Let's head back." She started on a brisk walk, followed by Sasuke.

Tori smiled, "Well, since we both know our jutsus and hand seals, let's get back." Tenten nodded standing up. The girls picked their way back, talking about their team members.

"Lee-kun can be a little annoying at times, but he's a great teammate. And Neji is very skilled in his family's bloodline and a great fighter. He may even be the strongest genin."

"I know what you mean by annoying. Kiiro can be stubborn at times. And he doesn't like fighting which upsets Rei-sensei. And Nikki is very skilled in ninjutsu and handling katars. And then there's me, bird girl. I have them around me so much Sasuke calls me queen of the birds. But I don't mind because I love birds and won't let Sasuke get to me," she smiled as she finished.

"You seem very nice Tori," Tenten said, also smiling, "I would love to train with you again and maybe even be friends." Tori's eyes widened. Besides Fumie, Akina, Ayaka, and her own team, no one really talked to her.

"Really?" she asked, "That'd be awesome!" She began skipping, which pried a laugh from Tenten's lips.

"Yep." Tenten replied, quickening her pace to catch up with the happy Tori.

Ayaka jumped as she heard Naruto appear behind her. She whipped around to find him merely inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her, and backed away slowly, blushing again. "W-What are you doing," she stammered, "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," he laughed, blushing some too, "I-I didn't mean to get so close." That wasn't true. He meant to get close.

Ayaka stood there a minute, still blushing. "Let's get back to the sensei, it's getting late," she said as she turned and began walking, her hair bobbing as she walked. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed. He placed his hands behind his head and began walking. Ayaka slowed down some, waiting for Naruto, Mikan on her shoulder. She looked at him shyly, not knowing what to say after that incident. Naruto continued walking, noticing Ayaka out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh……it's ok," Ayaka replied as she twirled some of her blonde hair around her finger. "We're almost there."

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "But let's keep that last part to ourselves ok?" Ayaka nodded in agreement. She was embarrassed enough, she didn't need all the sensei and students to know.

They got back to the sensei to find everyone back from their training battles.

"So," Kakashi began, "Who won each couples fight?"

"We tied," Fumie and Neji said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"We didn't really fight," Sakura said a little sadly. "We quizzed each other."

"We tied also," Ayaka said as she set Mikan down on the ground.

"We quizzed each other too," Tori said picking up a bird and petting it.

"We were undecided," Nikki said brushing a blonde strand of hair from her face.

"We had a problem," Sasuke said as he appeared. Everyone turned to see Akina and Sasuke walking up. They all gasped as Akina came into view. Ayaka looked the most surprised. Why did her sister have ears, a tail, and wings? She ran over to her and looked at her with a worried face. "What is all that," Ayaka asked.

"I have no clue. I don't even remember what happened just before I got them."

"She says she's fine," Sasuke added as Akina nodded.

"It must be from her blood line," Kakashi suggested, "I heard the Tani family has a line of wings and fox parts."

"Then that means I might get them too," Ayaka half said half asked.

"You may get only ears and a tail or wings, possibly not both," Kakashi replied. Ayaka smiled faintly.

"I'm a little scared," she said worriedly.

"But that's normal," Akina said as she swished her fox tail and twitched her ears. "I'm just now learning how to use these."

"I don't have mine yet. So I don't know what to expect," Ayaka said a little scared.

"It hurts at first, but it'll feel better after a while. I'm just worried, like, can I get rid of these and then use them when I need them. Or are they permanent?"

"Are you ok Akina," Tori asked as she walked up. Akina nodded.

Soon, everyone was surrounding Akina, making sure she was ok and asking her questions. Like what it felt like, and why she had them, things like that. Ayaka was asked questions too. Was she scared of what she would get, did she want wings or ears, and what would she do when she got them?

"I hope I get ears and a tail," Ayaka said with hope, "I love foxes, so I hope I get them."

"Well, this concludes training for today. Tomorrow and the rest of this week you will be with your teams training. Next week we'll resume group training," Shiro said.

Everyone began moving around and saying good-byes, even the sensei.

"Goodbye Naruto," Ayaka said shyly, "Thank you for training with me."

"Bye Ayaka-chan. I hope to train with you again. And maybe we can hang out sometime," Naruto replied grinning. Ayaka nodded as she turned and walked away with Mikan padding beside her. She walked over to her sister who was just saying good bye to Sasuke. Ayaka said goodbye to him too as he walked over to Kakashi and Naruto. Kiiro was saying goodbye to Sakura, Nikki saying bye to Lee, and Tori thanking Tenten for being so nice. Fumie was saying goodbye to Neji, apologizing for their incidents earlier. When Fumie was done, she walked over to Akina and Ayaka smiling. "I take it that everything went well," Ayaka said jokingly.

Fumie blushed and nodded, "I'll tell you later."

Akina smiled, "Yay, a story." The girls laughed as they walked to their sensei. All the teams waved goodbye as they walked their separate ways. Ayaka, Akina, and Fumie were laughing as they talked about their training sessions. Shiro listened as he walked slightly ahead. He was happy that the girls had a good time on their first day of training with the other teams.

"Anyone want to share their fun," Shiro asked as he leaned over his shoulder. The girls giggled and shook their heads.

"Akina, can Fumie stay the night," Ayaka asked pleadingly.

"Sure, if she wants to," Akina smiled. Fumie nodded as if to say she would. The group stopped at Fumie's house so she could get things to stay the night. As they walked to Ayaka and Akina's house, the village quieted down, as did the girls. By time they got there, it was dark. The streetlights were dimmed and the house lights were out. The girls filed into the Tani house, waving to their sensei as they did so. Shiro waved back before walking down the silent street to his home. Once upstairs and ready for bed the girls told their stories.

"And then I turned around and he was inches from my face. And I blushed so red," Ayaka's blue eyes sparkled as she remembered the moment. A faint shade of red appeared on her face. Fumie and Akina giggled as they high-fived her.

"You next Fumie," Ayaka smiled.

"Ok, well," Fumie started, "We were training, that was all...I kinda tripped a few times and fell on him...," Fumie blushed, wincing in embarrassment. "It was...weird..."

"Awww," Akina said as she waved a hand in front of her. Ayaka giggled as Fumie buried her face in a pillow.

"Your turn Akina," Fumie mumbled from within the pillow.

"Well, we were fighting and then I got these wings, ears, and tail. And then we came back. That's pretty much it," Akina smirked.

"I'm going to get some snacks," Ayaka said standing up. Fumie stood up and followed Ayaka, knowing that she was going to bring back too many things to carry herself.

Ayaka came back minutes later with chocolate, crackers, ramen, peanut butter, cheese, steak, a salad, and 3 large sodas. Fumie was carrying 6 bags of microwave popcorn, 3 pop-tarts, a large bowl of M-&-Ms, and 3 bowls of ice cream. Akina sat there, her eyes wide in a "what the heck do you have all that for" kind of sense. She hung her head, shaking it as Ayaka and Fumie sat down with their treasures.

After all the food was mostly consumed, the girls lay on the floor, bloated and half asleep. "I can't believe we ate all that," Akina moaned.

"I was hungry," Ayaka said as she rolled over, "I couldn't help it."

"That was a little too much food Ayaka," Fumie said as she sat up, "I don't think I'll have to eat for another week."

The girls tried to laugh, but were cut off by moans. They got ready for bed and lay on the floor quietly. Akina was the first asleep. Her sister guessed it was because of all the food. Ayaka and Fumie talked.

"Do you like Neji," Ayaka asked Fumie curiously. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," she added with a smile.

"Only if you tell me if you like Naruto," Fumie grinned. If her friend thought she'd tell a secret and get away without telling one, she was wrong.

Ayaka gulped, "Well……umm……m-maybe." She had managed to stammer.


End file.
